


Cliché

by Kangeroo90



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, prucan smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangeroo90/pseuds/Kangeroo90
Summary: Gilbert calls Mattie a clich(eh) and Matthew doesn't like it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: written too early in the morning because I was up too late with my lover... chocolate

CLICH(EH)

Matthew smiled up at Gilbert, his hands gripping softly to Gilbert's sides at the later leaned down to press a chase kiss to his lips.

"Oh, Gilbert, je t'adore," Matthew whispered, tossing his head back as the albino sucked a hickey into his neck.

"Oh really?" Gilbert chuckled, leaning back, eyes twinkling with mischief as he said "prove it".

Matthew's face split into a smile and he pulled on Gilbert's shirt. "Come here," he commanded, kissing all over the albino's face. "Je t'aime plus que les nuages," he kissed Gibert's forehead, "et plus que les étoiles," kissed his cheeks, "et la lune," kissed Gil's eyelids, "et la solie," he finished, placing the final kiss on Gilbert's lips.

Gilbert huffed in mock annoyance, rolling to lay beside Matthew, facing him with adoration. "You're so cheesy."

"Only for you," Matthew sang.

Gilbert grinned and tucked his head between the pillows, "Toocheesy..."

Matthew laughed, tickling Gilbert's ribs. "What'd you say?" he teased.

Gilbert laughed and span around to tickle Matthew back, in moments they were tussling on the bed, pillows flying and heads narrowly missing flying feet. At long last, Gilbert was sitting on Matthew's hips, Matthew's wrists pinned above his head and lips open, panting. Gilbert laughed, "I win."

Matthew smirked, "Oh really?" Suddenly, he bucked Gilbert off his hips and Matthew was tickleing Gil mercifulnessly. "You win?" Matthew teased. "Kesesese, I'm Gilbert, I'm a dirty cheater."

Gilbert, laughing very hard, gasped out, "M-Math-ew."

Matthew tried to give him a peck on the cheek while avoiding flailing arms.

"St-tooooppp," Gilbert gasped out.

Matthew did, and, ever the loving boyfriend, pulled Gilbert into a hug as he tried to catch his breath. "I'm not cheesy."

"You're basically a cliche," Gilbert informed him.

"Nu-un," Matthew huffed.

"Ya-huh!"

"No!"

"Yep!"

"I am no-"

"YOURE BOTH HORRIBLE CLICHES AND HORRIBLE PEOPLE WHO KEEP FORGETTING WE SHARE A ROOM!" Alfred yelled as he stormed out of the room, finally having had enough.

"Some one needs to get laid," Gilbert huffed, sitting up on the bed.

"Yeah, seriously," Matthew agreed, looking at his boyfriend with a mischievous glint in his purple eyes. "You know who else needs to get laid?"

"Hmm," Gilbert feigned a pensive face as he leaned over the blonde. "I dunno. Why? Do you know someone who does, because I've actually got an incredibally hot boyfriend whom I adore, so I don't think I could really help them out."

Matthew chuckled. "I think you could help them out... "

Gilbert's breath hitched and he hopped off the bed to slam the door. Matthew wiggled out of his pants and pulled off his shirt, lounging against the pillows in his boxers. He lay back and closed his eyes, running a hand down his chest and imagining it was Gilbert's. He pinched one of his nipples and let out a breathy moan, being louder than normal so Gilbert would hear him. 

"Mattie," Gilbert said huskily.

Matthew flicked an eye open, Gilbert was at the end of the bed, shirt thrown to the flood and top button open on his jeans. "Gil," he whispered.

"Tell me," he whispered, crawling onto the bed and sitting by Matthew's feet. "Tell me how it feels. Tell me what I can do."

"Touch me, Gilbert," Matthew breathed.

"Oh my God, Birdie," Gilbert said, complying quickly by pulling Matthew's boxers down and kissing up the Canadian's pale thigh. Matthew wrapped a hand around himself, letting a moan fall from his lips at the sensation. He sat up a little, watching Gilbert lick and kiss his thighs. "Spread your legs, Birdie," Gilbert commanded, grinning when Matthew shivered, opening up complacently and throwing his head back when Gilbert bit at his thigh.

Matthew flexed his hands, fighting the urge to push Gilbert to where he really wanted his mouth. "Gil," he moaned, arching his back when Gilbert stopped and crawled up to kiss him, hot and heady. Fingers pulling on hair, lips on lips, teeth biting. Matthew wrapped his legs around Gil, hooking them at the small of Gil's back.

Gilbert pulled back, breathing heavy. "You look so gorgeous like this," he informed 

Matthew surged up for another kiss and Gilbert pushed him back onto the bed. 

"Pupils blown." Gilbert pushed his hips against Matthew's, just for a moment. "Your eyes look purple, Mattie. Did y'know that?" Gilbert whispered into his ear, Matthew whined and thrust his hips upwards. "You look so fucking beautiful when you're spread out for me." With a sharper bite on Matthew's earlobe he said, "All for me."

"Only for you," Matthew exclaimed, trying to flip them over.

Gilbert wasn't having it.

He pulled Matthew's hands to his sides and sat back on Matthew's tummy, hands on the blond's chest. "Oh, Mattie, getting impatient, are you?"

"Gilbert," Matthew hissed, bearing his teeth, "Fucking fuck me!" 

Gilbert laughed, not unkindly. "Patience in a virtue, my little cabbage."

Matthew's lips turned up at the nickname and his cheeks flushed. "You're ridiculous."

"You love it," Gilbert teased, brushing the hair out of Matthew's face and pressing a heart-stopping kiss against his lips. 

Matthew managed to pull his hands out from between Gil's knees and he held onto Gilbert's hips, the soft skin almost intoxicatingly warm and smooth when he ran his hands up and down. Gilbert hummed in pleasure and Matthew threaded a hand through his silver hair as Gilbert sucked another hickey onto his neck to match the one from earlier. "G-get the condoms," Matthew stuttered out, head falling back at the pain-pleasure Gilbert was making break out across his neck. He had a fleeting hope that the weather would suddenly get twenty degrees colder so he could wear a scarf.

Gilbert put the final touches on the masterpiece that was Matthew neck, and pulled away to grab two condoms out of the drawer. "Safe sex is sexy," he said, crawling over Matthew, kissing his lips.

"Yeah," Matthew chuckled. "Let m-me put it on."

"Fuck yes," Gilbert agreed, rolling off Matthew and handing him the condom. Matthew laughed, ripping the top off the condom with his teeth, watching Gilbert's breath speed up and chest flush. "Come on, Birdie," Gilbert said, lifting his hips encouraging. 

"Impatient aren't you," Matthew mocked, kissing down his stomach.

"Little minx, aren't you," Gilbert teased back, running his fingers through his hair. Matthew stuck his tongue in Gilbert's navel, grinning when the other hissed in surprise. "Mattie," he purred. 

"Hmm," Matthew said, rolling the on the condom and then gently pressing a kiss to the head of his dick.

"Mattie," Gilbert all but growled, fingers digging into Matthew's scalp, making him whimper happily and take more into his mouth, one hand pumping the base slowly. Gilbert let his head fall against the pillows, a soft sigh slipping from his lips at the hot, wet, suction that Matthew was applying. He loved it when Matthew took control like he had, but Gilbert wasn't going to let the sneaky blond off that easy, especially after the tickling. 

He almost forgot about his plan when Matthew moaned around him and Gilbert fisted his hands into the bed sheets so he didn't buck his hips and choke his boyfriend (or pull out Matthew's silky hair). "Ma-mattie," he managed, not trusting himself to let his death grip on the blankets go.

"Hmm?" Matthew hummed, not taking his mouth off of Gil.

Gilbert's brows knit in concentration, eyes squeezing shut as well, "P-please, Mattie, gimme a kiss, you're too cruel... teasing..." 

"Gil," Matthew breathed, moving to hover above his boyfriend and for a moment Gilbert thought he was seeing an angel, Matthew's hair forming a golden halo hanging above him. Gilbert gasped into the kiss, hands letting go of the sheet and going to Matthew's body like magnets. 

"Ich werde dich also wieder für das verdammte Kitzeln holen, weißt du?" Gilbert growled, not realizing he'd switched back to his native tongue.

Matthew's pulse picked up exponentially, not quite knowing what Gil had said but understood the tone. "G-Gil," he panted.

"Come on, libling," Gilbert crooned, pushing himself up, and pulling Matthew so he was straddling his hips. "You're so hot, Birdie. You know that? I can't keep my hands off of you. When I see you..." Gil bit Matthew's shoulder non too gently. "I almost feel bad for our friends because I know how much I would loth to have to see someone as fucking gorgeous as you every day and know that some one else was kissing you." Gilbert pulled back a little and looked at his boyfriend with fever in his eyes. "But, I want to do so much more than just kiss you, Birdie."

Translations  
je t'adore : I love you  
je t'aime plus que les nuages et plus que les étoiles et la lune et la solie : I love you more than the clouds and the stars and the moon and the sun  
Ich werde dich also wieder für das verdammte Kitzeln holen, weißt du : I'm so going to get you back for the fucking tickling, you know


	2. Gorgeous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More sexytimes~

Chapter 2

"But, I want to do so much more than just kiss you, Birdie."

"Oh my God, Gilbert," Matthew moaned, burying his head in Gilbert's shoulder. "You're going, ahhh-" he was cut off by Gilbert's hands squeezing his ass.

Gilbert snickered, pushing Matthew onto his back. "I want to make you scream, Birdie."

"I want to, ah, to ride you!" Matthew cried, arching against his boyfriend. "Come on, get the lube!"

"Gott," Gilbert cursed, pulling open the bedside drawer. "You make me so hot... let me finger you. I want to watch your face," he said huskily, grabbing the lube and pushing Matthew onto his back and spreading his legs. "Look at you," he said, pressing his legs to the side. "All spread open..." he up kissed Matthew's thighs. "I love it."

Matthew moaned. "Maple! Gilbert, fuck me!"

Gilbert smirked, "Oh Mattie..."

"Please, please," he moaned.

"Only because you asked nicely," Gilbert said, opening the bottle and coating his fingers. Slowly, he circled Matthew's hole, pressing one digit in and watching the blonde's breathing speed up.

"Gilbert," Matthew begged, rutting his hips in attempt to get his demon of a boyfriend to hurry up already because Matthew was pretty sure he might start hyperventalating if Gilbert didn't start fucking him for real.

Gilbert chuckled. "Shh, Birdie. Patience is a virtue."

"Nnnn!" Matthew groaned. "You're the worst, oh my God! Please! I want you!"

Gilbert smiled, kissing Matthew hotly and pushing in a second finger, scissoring them and kissing the other's neck as Matthew moaned. "You have me, Birdie. I'm all yours."

"Oh my God," Matthew said, his voice sounding wrecked, and they hadn't even started. His fingers flexed against Gilbert's shoulders when the albino pressed a third finger in. "Please, now."

Gilbert would never get tired of how Matthew came undone when Gilbert decided to take him apart. It would start with a little begging, then impatience and snark, then, when Gilbert would still deny giving his Birdie what he wanted, Matthew would try to flip them, try to finish himself, but, of course, that wasn't really what he wanted. Matthew would be panting under Gilbert, begging, again, finally, for Gilbert, and then, only then, would Gilbert finally give in.

So, the poor little Canadian was not yet ready, Gilbert thought wickedly before biting Matthew's earlobe and whispering "no".

"Ah!" Matthew moaned, arching against Gilbert. "Please?"

"Hmm," he said, one hand resting on Matthew's abdomen as the other scissored him, brushing against Matthew's prostate and eliciting an airy moan from the blond.

"Gil," Matthew prodded. "I'm ready, c'mon. Please..."

Gilbert smirked, ran a hand down Matthew's body just to feel his soft skin and then shudder. "Are you ready? Do you want to feel me inside you? Stretching you open and pressing you down?"

"Merde, please, please!"

"You want me to hold you down, Birdie? Do you want me to tell you how good you look when you're eyes are blown wide and you're mouth is panting and you're begging for something... What do you want, schätzchen?" Gilbert demanded, sucking a hickey into Matthew's neck as he waited for his partner who was panting and squirming and flushed.

"Hnn," the aforementioned blond moaned, head tilted back, making room for Gilbert's lips, was struggling to make words. He knew what he wanted. Gilbert. He wanted him so bad. "G-Gilbert!" he managed out finally. "I want you, please, baby."

"I already told you, Birdie, you have me," Gilbert chuckled, blowing on Matthew's now wet neck.

"Fuck- nn- you!" Matthew spat, struggling to throw off his boyfriend now. "Just let me," he broke off, panting, as he tried to escape Gilbert who was straddling his stomach now and pinning Matthew's hands beside his shoulders.

Gilbert sneered, watching Matthew with a grin. "C'mon, Mattie. I'll let you do anything you want, but you gotta get it. Right. Now."

Matthew's heart was pounding in his chest and he thought it might actually pound out of his chest. Gilbert was driving him crazy and Matthew knew that his stupid, hot, strong, fucking amazing boyfriend knew he was pressing all of Matthew's buttons, and Matthew knew Gilbert wound give him what he needed soon enough. But... Matthew wanted it now. He bucked his hips again, trying to dislodge Gilbert.

Gilbert held back a laugh when Matthew tried to throw him off. Matthew was so gorgeous under him and Gilbert told him, loving the way that Matthew blushed scarlet whilst trying to flip them over so he could ride him. Beautiful. Gilbert let Matthew up a little, the blond's eyes narrowing as he tried to figure out his next move, and Gilbert pushed him back into the bed, hard.

"Are you ready to go at my pace, Birdie?" Gilbert whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short


	3. Chapter 3

Matthew snarled, not yet ready to give in, even though in the back of his mind he knew that it would lead to what he wanted faster. He twisted, pushed, pulled, bucked, but Gilbert stayed onto of him, pinning Matthew against the bed and smirking at his boyfriend like he was the cutest thing in the world. It only made Matthew want him more. And he wanted him so bad... and yet... he couldn't seem to _get_ to him! 

Matthew was panting, forehead sweaty, heart pumping and erection raging when he finally collapsed against the bed, letting Gilbert hold him against it. "Gil..." he managed to breath out.

"Ich möchte, dass du dich gut fühlst. Let me, Mattie. C'mon, you look so, unbelievably hot like this. I want you so bad, mein Birdie." Gilbert purred, watching his boyfriend's face as he panted, flushed and nodded. 

"God, please. Now? Fuck me. Please... I need you," Matthew almost whimpered, hands reaching for Gilbert but unable because Gilbert was still pinning them above his head. "Gil, kiss me."

And who was Gilbert to deny Matthew. Well, who was Gilbert to deny Matthew a little kiss.

Or a heart-stopping-melt-your-teeth-so-sweet-kiss. Matthew was just about mewling into Gilbert's mouth as the albino did sinful things with his tongue. Things that Matthew couldn't help but think, would be, oh so much more pleasurable lower on his body... He moaned loudly, hoping to encourage Gilbert to move his kisses lower. 

"Mattie," Gilbert moaned as he pulled away. 

And, oh, Matthew's boyfriend sounded wrecked. Matthew arched against the albino, whimpering out, "Gilbert."

"Scheiße, Birdie..." Gilbert said, pushing his boyfriend down onto the bed. "Stay," he commanded, grabbing the lubricant that was almost tipping off the bed and sliding down Matthew's body. He peeked a quick look back up at the blond, whose chest was flushed and showed Matthew breathing quickly. Gilbert bite back a moan at the look of anticipation that was spread across his face. "You look so perfect like this."

"Please, Gil," Matthew panted, hands fisted in the sheets as the Prussian took his sweet time uncapping the lube and coating his fingers, watching Matthew watch him. "Gil..."

Gilbert wanted Matthew so bad. He wanted to see the cute blond writhe and moan and pull on Gilbert's hair and Gil wanted to fuck him. Oh, did Gilbert want to fuck Matthew again. It seemed like too long since he had. Patience, he told himself, pushing a finger slowing into Matthew, holding him still with a hand on his stomach. "Good... So good, Mattie. Just like that. Yes, schätzchen, take it..."

Matthew drank up every work, preening at the praise and pressing into Gilbert's hands and finger, moaning when Gilbert pushing in another finger slowly. "A-a-ah," he moaned.

"You know I'm going to make you feel so good, right?" Gilbert whispered, scissoring his fingers, watching his lovers face for pain and pleasure. "I don't know why you don't' just let me tie you up and fuck you every day. Tie you up and leave you for the day with a plug in. Or a vibrator push against your"-"Gil!"-"You don't seem to hate the idea..."

Matthew gasped loudly when the albino's fingers brushed against his prostate. "Your mouth..." he moaned, wiggling his ass, hoping for Gilbert to go deeper.

"You love it," Gilbert growled into Matthew's ear, indulging the wriggling blond underneath him by thrusting his fingers in deeper and brushing his prostate. "You love every dirty, fucked up, kinky idea I have, because you're just as dirty, Mattie. You're just as kinky, if not kinkier, than me." Matthew bit back a moan, shaking him head 'no'. "Don't deny it, Birdie. I bet you think about all the ways we could get off. I now you like to watch me when I masterbate. I know you get hard thinking about me bending you over in public. I know you like it when I," Gilbert moved one hand to Matthew's hair and pushed it back, forcing the blond to expose his throat. And, Gods, Matthew couldn't help how his cock got even harder and how his heart sped up. "Do this to you," Gilbert growled against Matthew's neck before biting harshly, pushing in a third finger in too now, as Matthew moaned and panted, broken words thrown in as Gilbert continued to suck and kiss Matthew's neck and fuck him hard with his fingers.

"God, yes! Gilbert! I love it so much! Please, please fuck me!" Matthew cried, feeling like _ooh-no-too-much_ and _God-please-more-moremoremoremore_ at the same time. He wanted to come so badly, but wanted to come with Gilbert inside of him even more. "I need you."

Gilbert couldn't resist teasing his little birdie a little more. "You have me. Aren't my fingers enough? Is this not enough?"

"No!" Matthew almost sobbed, pulling Gilbert's head up and into a hot kiss before pulling away and saying. "I need you inside me! Your cock, Gil! Please. Please, please pleasepleasepl- Ah!"

Gilbert pushed in, watching Matthew's face relax then tighten back up as Gilbert set a fast, hard pace. He kissed Matthew's lips lightly and told him how good, how tight, how hot he was. Told him how hot he looked, face flushed. And how close he was, because Matthew was so perfect and made him feel so good and how he wanted to watch Matthew come because he always looked so _fucking_ gorgeous when he was undone and, hell, Matthew looked so fucking undone right now.

Matthew's hands were not idle against Gilbert's back, digging cruelly into the albino's back, surely leaving marks, and Matthew couldn't help be be happy about it because, fuck, Gilbert was _his_ and Matthew need him to _only_ be his. "Fuck," he moaned. "I'm close."

"Guter Junge. Ja," Gilbert growled, pounding into Matthew and kissing him hard.

"Ah!" Matthew cried, throwing his head back. "So, so, so close!" he said. "Please? Please!"

"Yes, Matthew, come," Gilbert panted, thrusting into Matthew as he spilled into his boyfriend.

"Gil!" the blond cried, the feeling of Gilbert's release pushing him over the edge. His vision went white and he breathed in gasps as Gilbert pulled out, fell to the side and pulled Matthew to his chest with an arm as they both tried to catch their breaths. 

" _Fuck_ ," Gilbert breathed, running a hand through Matthew's hair.

Matthew chuckled, "Yeah."

Gilbert kissed Matthew's forehead, feeling the other's smile against his chest. "We should clean up," he said.

"Yeah," Matthew nodded, nuzzling into Gilbert's neck.

Gilbert chuckled and started to sit up (much to Matthew's discontent) when a bang sounded from downstairs and a curse, followed by stomps up the stairs and the bed room door being thrown open.

"Alfred!" Matthew shouted, pulling the blanket oven himself and Gilbert. "Get out!"

"No!" Alfred spat, throwing Gilbert's clothes at him from where they lay on the floor. "You guys are SO FUCKING LOUD I AM NEVER GOING TO BE ABLE TO LOOK AT EITHER OR YOU AGAIN! YOU'VE RUINED MY BROTHER, YOU EVIL ALBINO! YOU! HE WAS SO SWEET! SO INNOCENT!"

Matthew started laughing as his boyfriend and brother bickered. He pulled on his boxers that had landed by his pillow and Gilbert shook his fist at the intrusive American. Matthew supposed it had been... slightly inconsiderate not to sensor their volume... But Alfred was an ass and they weren't even  _that_ loud. 

"What a mess," he chuckled, pushing his still yelling brother out of the room so they could get dressed.

Gilbert glowered at the door and Matthew handed him his boxers and gave him a kiss on the nose.

"What a _fucking_ cliche."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fin~

**Author's Note:**

> sorry about the German and the French and all the other grammatical mistakes that are probably littered though this, pobody's nerfect. Annnyyyways, I think I'll probably post another chapter for this... we'll see. I really like how it's going and if you do too, leave a comment because it will 100% make me update it quicker!  
> xx


End file.
